Trick O' Treat
Trick O' Treat is a special from SpongeBob SquarePants (The Roblox Series) Season 2017. The synopsis is, SpongeBob and friends go Trick or Treating and a mysterious cap ghost is following them. Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles ' * 'Sandy Cheeks * French Narrator * Larry the Lobster (cameo) * Flying Dutchman (cameo) * Potato Stick Fish (cameo) * Cappy (debut) Plot The episode opens at the Bikini Atolls as the French Narrator talks about Halloween in Bikini Bottom. Deep below the surface, SpongeBob appears out of his wearing a creepy mask. Him and friends are going trick or treating this year and decides to scare Patrick first as a little prank. Patrick arrives out from his rock dressed as a witch in the search for SpongeBob. Patrick is wondering wear SpongeBob is so he can trick or treating with in, and SpongeBob is seen rising from behind a seaweed bush holding a knife. In fear, Patrick pulls out his magic wand and shoots magic at SpongeBob. The blast knocks SpongeBob unconscious and Patrick freaks out and apologizes to him. ''' '''SpongeBob wakes up from his concussion and agrees to go Trick or Treating with Patrick. SpongeBob dresses as a pirate for his costume and Squidward arrives a few minutes later. Squidward is dressed as Frankensquid Monster and wants the limited edition Kelpy G. Bar. SpongeBob and Patrick tells Squidward that they need to wait on Sandy so they could go trick or treating. Sandy finally arrives dressed as a werewolf and everyone then goes out for trick or treating. Up in the clouds, a strange cap ghost with eyes is seen searching for some help. The name of the cap ghost is Cappy and he's lost. He agrees that he sets off to search for friends and off he went. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy arrives at the suburban part of Bikini Bottom to start their trick or treating adventure. They arrived at their first house and SpongeBob rings the doorbell. The Potato Stick comes out and roasts SpongeBob's pirate outfit. He then goes inside and gives SpongeBob a hand full of candy. Afterwards, SpongeBob allows the other to pick one candy from his bucket. Patrick gets rainbow gum, Sandy gets a pack of Skittles, and Squidward gets a normal chocolate bar. Squidward becomes highly upset from not getting the rare Kelpy G. Bar and SpongeBob suggested that he shouldn't give up looking for it. ''' '''Cappy spots SpongeBob and the crew trick or treating and goes out to have a word with them. The next house they visited was Larry the Lobsters house and was glad to see them. As Larry walks inside his house to get candy for his friends, Cappy arrives and tries to talk to them. His accomplishment was cut short when Larry comes out with cotton candy. Everyone thanks Larry but Squidward is still upset about not getting the limited edition Kelpy G. Bar. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy encourages Squidward not to give up just yet; and agreed that they would go to one more place for trick or treating. They arrived at The Flying Dutchman's lair to see if him can help out Squidward's problem. SpongeBob calls out the Flying Dutchman and soon arrives out of his ghostly ship. Squidward tells the Dutchman about his Kelpy G. Bar situation and actually has a crate full of them in his ship. He gives Squidward the crate of Kelpy G Bars and is very happy. The Flying Dutchman leaves and Squidward is very happy from his gift. As soon as everyone is about to head off home, Cappy arrives and seems very upset about them. He introduces himself to SpongeBob and the others and explains to them that he's lost and wants to meet friends. Squidward tells Cappy that they were just ignoring them which triggers Cappy's anger. He traps SpongeBob and his friends in a cage and sends them far away from the Dutchman's lair. The crew arrived at Cappy's Haunted House and are very terrified from its looks. Cappy arrives and introduces everyone to his haunted house. In order for them to go free, SpongeBob and his friends must go inside Cappy's haunted house and must make friends with him. SpongeBob isn't sure about making friends with Cappy for after he has done, but they agreed to go inside anyways. ''' '''They arrive inside the haunted house and finally introduces themselves to Cappy. Cappy was amazed from all the facts of SpongeBob and his friends and explained everything why he kidnapped them, just so he could have friends for Halloween. SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy all agreed to be friends with Cappy on Halloween and takes him out to go trick o treating. The episode ends with SpongeBob giving Cappy his own bucket and they all went trick or treating and had a wonderful Halloween night. Music Oriental Parade Mad Monster Mansion: Exterior (Banjo-Kazooie) The Prologue (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Creature A Sea Shanty in Minor Key Tomfollery Bach, Toccata and Fugue in D minor (With the Organ) Grass Skirt Chase (Halloween Version) Goofy Conversation v1 Solo Steal 1 Creature B House of Horrors Frantic Factory (Donkey Kong 64) Full Episode ' ' Category:EB The Original Master Category:2017 Category:Specials Category:Episodes